terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Reanimated Bosses
Reanimated Bosses Reanimated Bosses are "Undead" versions of their normal counterparts that can be summoned in Apocalypse Mode (A post Moon Lord mode that's part of the Terrapocalypse mod I made up) They are stronger than their counterparts, and have major differences in their abilities. The music that plays during the fight with them is the same as the music that plays when their normal counterpart is being fought, but it is lower pitched and slower. Bosses that have Reanimated forms: * Skeletron * Brain of Cthulhu * Twins * Moon Lord * Plantera Reanimated Brain of Cthulhu HP- 195000 Appearance- Reanimated Brain of Cthulhu is slightly decayed, the heart is missing, and there are multiple eyes on the Brain, which are constantly looking in different directions. The Creepers appear shriveled up and black. In his second phase, the eyes turn red and always follow the player, and if there are multiple players, some eyes would be looking at one player, some looking at the other. The RBoC will turn any nearby bunnies, goldfish, penguins, and other corruptible animals into their Vicious/Crimtaine counterparts. Summoned with- Decomposing Brain Matter. Can only be spawned in Underground Crimson/Corruption. Phases Phase 1- RBoC spawns with 18 Dead Creepers. They will follow the RBoC, and occasionally fly towards the player, before returning to the RBoC. Meanwhile, the RBoC begins spawning Crimson monsters that have higher HP and Defense than their regular forms. RBoC will teleport towards the player if they attempt to flee, and are more than 50 blocks away. Otherwise, the RBoC will be stationary. The RBoC cannot be harmed during this phase. The player will have the Horrified debuff, and will be unable to teleport away. The debuff will last for the entirety of the fight, Phase 2- When all the Dead Creepers are killed, the RBoC's eyes will turn red and will follow the player, constantly staring at them until either the player or the RBoC dies. The RBoC will start moving and teleporting towards the player. The player will hear distorted groaning noises, and the screen will darken a bit. The RBoC can spit Leeches out of its mouth (Where the heart would be), similar to the Wall of Flesh. Phase 3- (Expert Mode) When RBoC loses half of its health, it will begin spawning Crimson Thorny Bushes around it. Its eyes begin to glow, and it will begin spawning regular Creepers that will chase the player. It will start spawning more leeches, and can fire streams of blood from its eyes at the player. Reanimated Skeletron HP- 199000 WIP Items Decomposing Brain Matter Appearance- A jar of rotten, moldy brain matter. Crafting requires- 2 Bloody Spines, 15 Tissue Samples, 1 Bottle, 5 Vicious Powder, 15 Souls of Night, 1 Soul of Fright, 4 Rotten Ectoplasm/Azure Essence/Carbonized Flesh Summons Reanimated Brain of Cthulhu "Gross......" Broken Mechanical Eye Appearance- A broken, bloody Mechanical Eye. Crafting requires- 5 Rotten Ectoplasm/Azure Essence/Carbonized Flesh, 3 Souls of Fright, 5 Souls of Sight, 1 Mechanical Eye, 2 Lens. Summons Reanimated Twins Fractured Bone Appearance- A bone that is bent and broken. Crafting Requires- 4 Rotten Ectoplasm/Azure Essence/Carbonized Flesh, 4 Souls of Fright, 4 Souls of Night, 5 Bones Summons Reanimated Skeletron "Looks painful"Category:Terrapocalypse Category:Bosses Category:Post-Moon Lord Boss Category:HenryTheCyborg's Stuff